


Welcome, Pineapplehead-kun

by Aleskya



Series: Haikyuu: one word prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff without Plot, Gen, POV Kawatabi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleskya/pseuds/Aleskya
Summary: Changing schools right before his third year was not something Kawatabi had been particularly looking forward to, but luckily for him, his new volleyball team promises to be interesting.





	Welcome, Pineapplehead-kun

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was "strange"... yeah, I messed up another perfectly good prompt, but hey, whatever! Here, enjoy some absolutely plotless Wakunan-fluff because there definitely isn't enough of it out there!

Shunki isn’t exactly jumping for joy when his parents tell him they were moving at the end of his second year in high school but it’s not like he can change the situation at hand, so he just goes with it.

Moving comes with a lot of changes, some good – like the convenience store across the street belonging to an old man who likes to give Shunki a free pork bun every once in a while, because Shunki apparently reminds him of his daughter (It’s okay, laugh all you want - free food is free food, no two ways about it!) – others less so – like the new school which allegedly has much harder math and English classes than what Shunki is used to.

The one thing Shunki is the most curious about though is the Volleyball Club. He was the ace at his old school and he is looking forward to continuing that at Wakutani South High, too.

It only takes him about thirty minutes into the first practice to realise that it isn’t going to happen.

Wakutani is a strange team, that much becomes clear soon enough.

The coach speaks in riddles, or worse, numbers that Shunki couldn’t understand if he tried.

Shunki is pretty sure that Hanayama is lying when he insists that, yes, he is only eighteen years old.

Shiroshi declares him as “Tabi” exactly two seconds after Shunki introduces himself and everyone just goes with it. Shunki doesn’t mind, though.

Playing with Akiu takes some getting used to, seeing as the libero is constantly muttering under his breath, even while playing. Shunki thinks it’s rather terrifying.

Everything Naruko Teppei says or does seems to be a reference to an anime and Shunki is slightly worried how many of them he actually gets.

Matsushima is only a first-year but he has more than 10 centimetres on Shunki already, which can’t be normal by any means, because first-years are not supposed to be taller than their senpai, and to make it all worse his gentle expression masks his true character which reveals itself when he chides Shunki for a missed receive and calls him “pineapple-head-senpai” without missing a beat. Needless to say, the whole gym is laughing.

But the strangest of them all is the captain. Nakashima Takeru, “call me Takeru”. The reason Shunki won’t be the ace in this team. And Shunki doesn’t even mind. His approach to volleyball is unlike any other Shunki’s seen before, math trumping the blocks over and over again. Shunki doesn’t get it but it’s oddly fascinating to watch. That’s not what makes him strange, though. What Shunki can’t figure out for the life of him is how Takeru fits in the middle of this odd team. No, that’s not it. Because Takeru does more than just fit. He’s the one that holds them together. Just a math-nerd who has come to like volleyball and yet he’s the team’s backbone, the first line of attack, its unwavering confidence and its heart, and everyone accepts it, knows it, cherishes it. No, Shunki doesn’t quite get it just yet but somehow, he’s looking forward to playing with this strange new team.

**Author's Note:**

> A short read, sorry 'bout that! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. English is not my first language, so please feel free to point out any mistakes!


End file.
